Family
To be blunt; The Family is a cult of complete psychopaths. The cult leader "Mother" is known for being a modern day Charles Manson, she is incredibly charismatic and a genius. But she doesn't just take anyone into her family; she has her 'daughters' scout out for only those sick and twisted enough to do well, and they are always looking for new 'brothers' and 'sisters' to join. However, unless you're amongst the psychotic. The Family practices everything you expect a bunch of psychopathic cult members to do. None of the group members are technically immune; they all have the rage virus in them. How exactly do they have it without being effected completely? They drink the infected blood. Through digestion it gets into their system and infects them partly. The Solanum virus is fought off by the Rage in their blood stream. Sounds perfect right? Well that's where it gets tricky. The Rage virus is still in effect, their bodies are in constant adrenaline, but their mind is (almost) in tact. The reason for this is because the part of their brain that controls their aggression is already not functioning well; it's already broken so you can't break something that's never been working in the first place! Still think it's great? It shouldn't be, they're still vomiting blood (which can kill you) they can still infect others through blood; and their bodies are still deteriorating because of the constant adrenaline. But who gives a fuck? You're living for the now. There's just one more catch to this so called "cure" it makes you even easier for Mother to manipulate. You still have your mind, your freewill, but everything she says; it just sounds a lot truer. Your body is killing itself without you even knowing, and because of that your judgment starts to go down. The "Parents" are in control, if you even slightly disobey a parent, you are killed on the spot. (even if you didn't want your character killed, no complaining, no questions, no exceptions - keep that in mind if you want to join them) The "Big-Kids" are those who have earned their Mother's love enough to be given control of anyone considered a "Child" if you are a child and disobey your older sister/brother, you will be beaten depending on how much you disobeyed. Children have to do whatever they are told to do; they have no free will until they have shown themselves to Mother that they're worthy of her love. The "Leader of the Children" has control of all of the children (including the Big-Kids) along with that, they're the one responsible for bringing in new members. Everyone gets their fair-share of the 'kills' however, the higher ranking members will get more and get first picks on what meat they want. The Parents *'Family Leader:' Margaret Williams / Mother The Big-Kids *'Leader of the Children:' Hailey Cook / Sister Pain The Children *Richard Bradley IV / Ricky *Nathaniel James Luftwan / Nathan *Melandru Hope / Mel *Bailey Cook / Sister Mercy *Joshua S. Kings / Bunny *Jaspar Fealic / Jasper The Ceremony The ceremony is the main part of The Family. There is one they do every few nights and one they do when someone new joins them. The one for newbies is below; For newbies, they kill a rager, and drain it of it's blood into a special ceremonial cup. Then they make their newbie drink the blood; if they don't turn (since their brain isn't working right already) they get to stay, if they do, they're killed and eaten. The nightly one is somewhat similar, everyone cuts their hand and puts some of their blood into the cup, then mix it all of it together, everyone takes a drink and passes it around; after that if they have a captured living person that isn't going to join them, they kill and eat them (raw) Joining and "Leaving" There are two ways to join. First is to ask me in the GD, and I'll simply edit them in so you can have them already apart of the group. The second one is through the RP. Please note that to join through the RP, you will have to have your character very cruel, and attack another character. In the time they do that they can and might be killed by the character attacked. Once they show their brutality, one of the Family members (most likely Pain) will show up and offer them to join. She will expect them at a location of her choice by sunset, declining the offer will results in instant death. There is only one way to leave, by death.